When CMGs are used to carry out three-axis attitude control of a spacecraft, three or more one-axis gimbal CMGs are often used. When a target value of an angular momentum of all the CMGs is given in such a system of the CMGs, inverse kinematics calculation for calculating gimbal angles of the respective CMGs that achieve such an angular momentum may be carried out. The angular momentum of all the CMGs corresponds to a vector sum of angular momentum vectors that the respective CMGs have.
On this occasion, for example, when motion planning for the CMGs is carried out, or the CMGs are used to carry out attitude control in real time, there is a need to obtain solutions of gimbal angles of the respective CMGs for achieving the given angular momentum of all the CMGs through inverse kinematics calculation (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
Related art described in Patent Literature 1 uses iterative calculation, for example, the Newton's method, to obtain the solutions of the inverse kinematics calculation. Specifically, approximate solutions of the gimbal angles of the respective CMGs for achieving the given angular momentum of all the CMGs are obtained through a certain method, and the solutions of the gimbal angles for achieving the given angular momentum are obtained through use of the iterative calculation, for example, the Newton's method.